mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Blätterrennen
|Episode Name = Fall Weather Friends |Titlecard File = Rivalhq.png |Season = 1 |Episode = 13 |Erstveröffentlichung = 6. Oktober 2011 |Airdate = 28. Januar 2011 |Written by = Amy Keating Rogers |Previous = Etwas ganz Besonderes |Next = Die Modenschau }} Das Blätterrennen ist die dreizehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Rainbow Dash und Applejack wollen rauskriegen wer von ihnen beider sportlicher ist, auch wen die Fairness auf der Strecke bleibt. Inhalt Hufeisenwerfen Auf Sweet Apple Acres spielen Applejack und Rainbow Dash eine runde Hufeisen werfen. Da bei geht es darum Hufeisen so nahe wie möglich an einen Pfahl zu werfen. Rainbow Dash kann gut vorlegen doch Applejacke mach den Punkt. Sehr zu Rainbow Dashs missfallen, die verlieren hasst wie die Pest. Applejacks versucht ihre Lauen wieder zu heben doch kann sie sich eine Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen, so ergibt ein Wort das anderen und Rainbow Dash fordert Applejack zu einem Ponywettbewerb heraus um klar zu stellen wer von ihnen die bessere Sportlerin ist. Der Ponywettbewerb Am nächsten Tag wollen Applejack und Rainbow Dash es ausloten und hohlen sich Twilight als Schiedsrichterin. Spike gibt den Kommentator. Der Slalom geht an Rainbow Dash, aber nur weil Applejacke sich Strafsekunden einhandelt. Bei Hau den Luka's zeigt Applejack ihrer Gegnerin wo der Hammer hängt. Dafür kann Rainbow Dash beim Rodeo punkten, verheddert sich aber beim Lasso werfen. Was sie beim Bälle-balancieren wieder rausreißt. Dafür mach Applejack niemand beim Hauballenwerfen etwas vor. Doch unterliegt sie im Hufdrücken, was Applejack aber beim Bälle weit treten wieder aufholen kann. Dafür zeigt Rainbow Dash beim Liegestütz mehr Ausdauer jedoch kann sie nicht soweit springen wie Applejack. Aber jetzt fängt Rainbow Dash an ihre Flügel zu benutzen und kann sich mit diesem Vorteil einen komoden Vorsprung ausbauen. Es gipfelt im Tauziehen bei dem Rainbow Dash Applejack über die Schlammgrube hebt. Sie nutzt es aus das Applejack ihr Schummeln vorwerfen will und dafür das Seil das sie bisher mit den Zähen gehalten hat los lassen muss und so im Schlamm ladet. Rainbow Dash feiert sich, doch Applejack bleibt dabei das sie geschummelt hat. Rainbow Dash entgegnet zwar das es kein Flügelverbot gab aber Applejack ist der Meinung das man sie nicht an Fairness erinnern müsste. Jetzt ist es ein Rainbow Dash zu beweisen auch ohne Flügel gewinnen zu können. Und Applejack weiß es auch schon wie. Beim Blätterrennen das morgen stattfindet. Unter der Bedingung: Keine Flügel. Das Blätterrennen Am nächsten Tag versammeln sich alle Läufer an der Startlinie. Von einem Ballon aus kommentieren Pinkie Pie und Spike Das Geschehen. Das Blätterrennen ist eine alte Equestria Tradition bei der durch das Huf Getrappel das Laubwerk von den Herbstbäumen geschüttelt werden soll. Applejack ist gerade fertig Rainbow Dash zur sichert ihre Flügel fest zu binden als Twilight zu mitmachen am Start auftaucht, den sie will was aus der Erfahrung lernen. Worüber Rainbow Dash sich vor Lachen am Boden kugelt. Auch Applejack nimmt das Einhorn als Läuferin nicht ganz ernst. Gleich nach dem Start geht Rainbow Dash in Führung. Die beiden Streithähne liefern sich ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, bis Applejack über einen Stein stolpert. Sofort beschuldigt sie Rainbow Dash, sie zu Fall gebracht zu haben. Alle anderen Ponys ziehen an ihr vorbei, mit Ausnahme von Twilight, die hinterher hängt, die Landschaft genießt und Applejack darauf aufmerksam macht, dass sie einfach nicht aufgepasst hat, wohin sie läuft. Applejack rappelt sich auf und macht sich daran, die anderen wieder einzuholen. Rainbow Dash ist inzwischen in einen langsameren Trott übergegangen, da sich sich ihres Vorsprungs bewusst ist, als Applejack sie überholt. Nun stolpert das Pegasuspony und wird, genau wie Applejack zuvor, von allen bis auf Twilight überholt, welche Rainbow Dash Dash darauf hinweist, dass es alles nur ein Spiel ist. Rainbow Dash, zu sehr auf den Sieg fixiert, beschließt, mit allen Mitteln gewinnen zu wollen – notfalls auch mit unfairen. Applejack und Rainbow Dash nutzen fortan die Umgebung, um die jeweils andere mit allen möglichen Mitteln zu behindern und auszubremsen. Schließlich manipuliert Rainbow Dash ein Schild und bringt das Erdpony somit auf eine falsche Fährte. Während sie selbst auf der richtigen Strecke bleibt, wird Applejack bald klar, dass sie hereingelegt wurde, als sie auf einem Berg in einer Sackgasse landet. Applejack bittet Pinkie, sie in ihrem Ballon ein Stück mitzunehmen. Kurz vor dem Ziel sind die beiden Kontrahentinnen wieder gleichauf und versuchen nun noch verbissener zu gewinnen. Sie rempeln sich gegenseitig an und ziehen sich zurück. Versehentlich löst Applejack dabei das Seil, das Rainbow Dash bisher an der Benutzung ihrer Flügel gehindert hat. Das Pegasuspony hebt ab, wird aber kurz darauf von Applejack zu Boden gerissen. In einer Staubwolke rollen die beiden über die Ziellinie und streiten, wer gewonnen hat, bis Pinkie ihnen sagt, dass sie beide Letzte sind, da alle anderen Ponys sie während ihres Streits überholt hatten. Selbst Twilight ist mit dem Fünften Platz noch weit vor ihnen. Den sie hat ihre Kräfte geschont und dann einen Schlusssprint hingelegt als die meisten anderen Ponys die Puste ausging die sie immer noch auffüllen. Schummler gewinnen nicht Applejack und Rainbow erkennen das sie sich furchtbar und alles andere als Sportlich verhalten haben. Eine Wertvolle Lektion wie Prinzessin Celestia, die plötzlich auftaucht, findet. Sie nimmt Applejacks Entschuldigung wie sie sich verhalten haben an da jedes Pony sich mal von seinem Kampfgeist mitreisen lässt, trotzdem sollte man nicht vergessen das Freundschaften wichtiger sind. Ist jetzt nur noch die Frage was wegen den ganzen Blättern die nicht runter geschüttelt wurden geschehen soll. Für Applejack und Rainbow Dash kein Problem noch eine Runden hinzulegen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:14: Als Rainbow die Äpfel auf den Kopf fallen erklingen Noten aus Shave and a Haircut. *Z. 08:30: Das Blätterrennen an sich ist inspiriert von den hoch gefährlichen Stierläufen in Spanien. *Z. 10:02: Twilights Startnummer „42“ ist eine Anspielung auf Douglas Adams Roman Per Anhalter durch die Galaxie von 1979. Worin 42 die Antwort auf alles sein soll. Leider fehlt die passende Frage. Navboxen en:Fall Weather Friends es:Amigas otoñales pl:Jesienna przyjaźń ru:Осенний забег sv:Höstvädersvänner Kategorie:Erste Staffel